memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/unreleased STO "dev blog" materials
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete unreleased STO "dev blog" materials, including Dax (25th century), File:USS Huxley.jpg; File:Tau Dewa sector block.png; Tau Dewa sector block; USS Huxley (Nova class), etc... *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale The question before us: are the Dev Blogs (like Season 5 News) a valid source of in-universe data? The 25th century Dax is ONLY referenced in a dev blog, so we cannot keep the article if these are not recognized as valid sources -- Captain MKB 00:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Votes *''abstain'' -- Captain MKB 00:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ** change vote to ''delete all'' -- Captain MKB 15:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) *''delete'' - --Mushroom359 (talk) 17:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) *''keep'' -- Markonian 17:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC) *''keep'' -- 21:57, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I'm not an STO player - these blogs are laid out in a very similar manner to the Path to 2409 website - with in-universe data. I'm just not sure what to make of them. -- Captain MKB 00:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :I consider these blogs as valid sources. They contain additional details or characters not mentioned anywhere else. However, I do not think we need an extra article for the 25th-century-Dax. Until the opposite is stated, we can assume this to be Ezri.-- -- Markonian 14:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm a little confused because your vote and your reasoning don't match. If the blogs are valid sources, then there is no valid reason for you to ask to delete this article. what gives? -- Captain MKB 14:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::You're right. What I meant to say is: Keep the Dev Blogs as valid sources. They contain valuable information. Example Season 6 Dev Blog #8 featured the Nukara system, which was not in-game until 11 July. Nukara Prime can be visited in-game, Nukara IV not. Still, I'd consider Nukara IV's existence as valid info. What do you think? -- -- Markonian 18:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::As I understand it there is nothing so far indicating that the Dax symbiont has been separated from Ezri Tigan, so until there is, even if the Dev Blog ends up counting as a valid source, this "Old Man" might still just be Ezri Dax keeping the nickname that Sisko gave Curzon Dax and later kept using on Jadzia Dax. - Bell'Orso (talk) 15:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :First off, we are voting on whether or not the Dev Blogs are valid info. Please read that part of the discussion and vote accordingly. We're not voting on whether or not this was Ezri. :Second, the 25th century Dax is referred to as "he" ... Ezri is a "she" - so your entire entry here seems based on a misunderstanding. Again, I'd ask you to familiarize yourself with the info and then vote accordingly. -- Captain MKB 15:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't believe these dev blogs should be valid sources. I think we should wait until this information is presented in game. There is nothing in the dev blogs which would lead me to believe they are set in stone. They could easily not put this in the game. --Mushroom359 (talk) 17:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if it's setting precedent that you're after then this is not the place. This page should be for discussing whether or not to delete this one singular article. Such discussions as you are proposing should be held on pages relating to site policies, should they not? That way, if later on someone asks why their article got deleted you can refer them to that page, instead of directing them to this rather obscure diskussion. That way more people will likely have noticed it before a decision has been reached and will have had a chance to add their 2 cents. - Bell'Orso (talk) 13:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::This is the place - and i clearly stated such above. It seems to be getting plenty of attention, even if some people can't be bothered to read what was initially written. feel free to publicize it anywhere you wish, but this is where the vote and discussion is occurring. -- Captain MKB 14:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::The Dev Blogs are literary teasers for upcoming missions/storyline. They tie into these events but the characters/ships mentioned in the Dev Blogs rarely appear in-game later on, e.g. we are going to see the Tau Dewa sector block next Tuesday but the Huxley is never heard of again. There are, in general, two types of Dev Blogs: Real-Life and In-Universe, the latter being fictional stories set in the STO universe. And because they are (short) pieces of literature consistent with the STO universe, I consider the Dev Blog as valid sources. Whatever the result of the discussion, I recommend including it in a policy. - -- Markonian 17:01, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed. However, as all of the information in this article is now featured in the game, is there a way to reference it other than the Dev Blog? -- 13:22, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin resolution Keep appears to be the winner.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 02:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC)